


Filling the Pages

by TheaLocksly



Series: Amongst the Timelines [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lucy having a healthy coping mechanism?, One Shot, im just as shocked as you are, what's this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Summary: Amongst the chaos, Lucy manages to carve out something for herself
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Amongst the Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680856
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Filling the Pages

She starts drawing again in the little spare time she has. It's been ages since she’s drawn, almost forgotten that she could until she saw the sketches in the journal. Art has nothing to do with Rittenhouse or time travel and Amy did always encouraged her to do what made her happy

Lucy’s gotten quite good in her opinion, but never manages to show her art to ANYONE because Carol got into her head at a young age that “doodling isn’t important and you’re not good enough at it to pursue. Best just stick to history, it’s what you’re good at dear.” It’s one of the reasons she believed Flynn stole the journal at first. Because she would NEVER share that piece of herself with anyone. It was Sacred and Hers.

Now that she sleeps in the bunker living room, Lucy only draws in the dead of night when everyone is asleep. Flynn walks in once while Lucy’s drawing, hunched over the table, biting her lip, homemade paper shaders scattered on the table as she concentrates. Flynn brews an extra cup of tea while he’s there, studiously ignoring how she closes the notebook she’s been using so he won’t see. He leaves her a cup without saying anything. Lucy doesn’t know how to react so she stays quiet. And also, how does Flynn always find her when she’s trying to hide?

A few weeks later, Lucy starts to find art supplies from different time periods (Antiques! Should she even use them? Maybe she should mail them to the Smithsonian?) set out on the dining table (in very ocd order) and she’s just ???????? No one knows where they're from and who even knows she likes to draw? Oh wait, who has the social skills of a cat dropping off dead mice and has actually seen her art? Of course it’s him

When her birthday roles around nobody notices and really, what is the point? She’s not even sure how old she is with all the time travel and does it even matter? She’s about to settle into her “bed,” another disappointing birthday past, when Flynn comes in with a present wrapped in brown paper (once again perfectly semetrical.) Lucy takes it and can tell it’s some sort of book and if he bought her a fucking journal…

But it’s a sketch book and she once again has no idea what to say. He doesn’t ask her to share her art or why she does it, just tells her to make good use of it and he hopes she likes it. He turns to go, he’s said his piece, but suddenly there’s small arms encircling his waist and he freezes. Lucy presses her cheek to Flynn’s back and she thinks he’s the most consistent thing in her life.

When all is said and done, Lucy never fills the journal from her mother with words. It’s pages are plump and creased like the one Flynn once held as a bible, but not with grim plans for battle. No, there’s pictures of her team from when Jiya snuck her phone onto missions. There’s half finished illustrations of birds in motion, no longer seen in Virginia forests. Chalk colorings of long forgotten Native American ceremonies.

But mostly, there’s sketches of a lost sister getting her black belt and making a podcast while baking cookies. Her father, mixing cocoa for her as she does the homework Carol assigned her. And her partner, in a soft turtle neck with a matching soft smile, drinking coffee, way to chipper for six in the morning. Him sitting at Lexington and Concord, tired but happy with the Hepatica she gave him behind his ear (And damn him, he was the perfect mixture of adorable and attractive with that uniform and flower.) Him and that kitten who was feral to everyone except him that he managed to sneak into the bunker (Denice loved that.)

And just maybe it’s ok if Lucy’s art is just for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings about Flynn accepting Lucy for who she is and where she’s at. Maybe she shows him her art one day, maybe she doesn’t. Either way, he’ll happily buy her pencils and paints till the end of time.


End file.
